


heading home

by jaehwanwrites



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Present time, after disbandment, drabble-ish, i wrote this at 2am, kinda angst, kiss in the rain, minhwan, my emotions slipped out, raining, wtf idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwanwrites/pseuds/jaehwanwrites
Summary: jaehwan just missed home, that's all.





	heading home

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is unbeta-ed cuz i wrote this at like,,, 2am hhh
> 
> i miss minhwan a lot  
> thus, resulting to this word vomit
> 
> i hope you enjoy <3

minhyun was awakened by his phone ringing, he yawned and slowly moved towards his night stand. his eyes avert to the clock, which read 1am in the morning.

 

now he was wondering, who in the world could be calling at this hour?

 

he grabbed his phone and squinted from the light as he faced it towards him, then as his vision cleared, the caller i.d. read “jisungie hyung” he immediately tapped the green button.

 

“hello? minhyun-ah?”

 

minhyun started to sit up-right. “hyung? why—?”

 

”minhyun! do you know where jaehwan is?” jisung asks— almost screams, through the phone.

 

“isn't he at there swing ent. dorms, hyung?” minhyun wondered, why would jisung be asking him that.

 

“he isn't there, minhyun! jaehwan's missing! he snuck out of his dorm tonight, that's what his manager told me.”

 

minhyun was awakened by that, he got all serious, but at the same time worried for jaehwan.

 

jisung continues, “i'm so worried, minhyun. you were the first one i called after i recieved the news, because i thought maybe you would know where he could be.”

 

the younger curses, getting out of bed and places a jacket on. “he never told me about any of this— heck, we haven't even been talking for a few days now.”

 

jisung gasps. “have you two quarreled?”

 

“ah, no. nothing like that, hyung. we just got too busy, i guess.” minhyun sighs, and he hears jisung sigh too. the younger immediately walks out of the bedroom and heads to the living room.

 

“i'm going out to find him, hyung. he might be in places i know he would usually go to.” minhyun says.

 

“minhyun, you don't have to.” minhyun can hear jisung frown through the phone. “you're tired from today, too— and it's raining quite strong outside. they've got a few staffs already on the look out.”

 

minhyun sighs, “hyung, i may be tired, but,” a pause, “that's my boyfriend out there and i won't stop worrying until i know he's safe and sound.” he kneels down to put on his shoes. “and besides, you wouldn't call me if you didn't want me to help look for him.”

 

“that's because i know he would most likely go to you.” jisung explains.

 

“exactly.” minhyun grabs an umbrella and stands in front of the door. “alright hyung, i'll call back if i find him.”

 

“please.” jisung warily pleaded. “i'll also call you if they found him too.”

 

“okay.”

 

jisung immediately adds, “minhyun, be careful out there, wear a mask if you want. bring an umbrella too, knowing jaehwan, he might not have one.”

 

“yes, hyung.” minhyun presses his lips into a thin line.

 

“that boy could be anywhere.” is the last thing minhyun hears from jisung as the call ends.

 

just as he was stuffing his phone into his pocket, he hears a bunch of footsteps.

 

“minhyun?”

 

he looks behind him and sees his members in their pajamas. he wanted to laugh if not only for being worried about jaehwan.

 

“you're heading out?” jonghyun asks.

 

“jaehwan's missing. he snuck out of his dorms tonight and didn't tell anyone... not even me.” minhyun looks down, frowning.

 

“oh, damn.” minki has a worried look.

 

“that poor kid, what did he have in mind? it's so late and it's pouring outside!” baekho exclaimed.

 

“we can help find him, hyun.” aron suggests. “so it could be easier.”

 

“no.” minhyun was quick to answer. “there's already a search team for him, and you guys are tired. especially you aron hyung, you need rest.”

 

“we'll just call you then, if ever he pops up here or something.” jonghyun says.

 

“that's great, guys. thank you.” minhyun smiles. “but you should rest too, alright?”

 

“be careful, hyun.” minki says.

 

“we'll cover for you!” baekho cheerily says.

 

minhyun nods, thankful for the boys' help. he takes in a deep breath before turning the knob and heading out of the dorm. he opens his umbrella once he's outside and starts walking down the street. he pulls his mask over his face and hood over his head.

 

he stays on the inner side of the sidewalk, avoiding to be splashed by cold rain water by the passing cars. although, that might not happen because the street seemed to be empty tonight.

 

while walking, minhyun couldn't help but worry more about jaehwan. his heart ached from imagining the younger all cold and shivering from the rain. although, he saddened more from thinking that it was his fault why jaehwan was out here, leaving without a trace.

 

was it because they didn't talk a lot anymore? did he lose the spark they shared? was minhyun too busy for him? did jaehwan want to give up?

 

all these thoughts while reflecting how long they've never actually physically saw each other anymore. this made minhyun miss jaehwan. not that he wasn't before, it just made him feel it more now. the feeling of jaehwan in his arms, safe and warm. the younger's lips on his. the soft smile and laugh jaehwan always shared with him.

 

fuck, minhyun needed to find jaehwan fast.

 

he didn't know where he was going, and as much as he wanted to find jaehwan, he wasn't sure where he was at the moment, but something in his gut told him that HE would be the one to find jaehwan—

 

or maybe, jaehwan would find him.

 

suddenly, for a second, minhyun sees something moving in the distance, then it's gone again. minhyun squinted, noting that it was really hard to see through the rain, also because it was dark. he slowed down from walking, but didn't stop.

 

then, in the distance, dispite the thick rain, and dim lights, he saw him.

 

minhyun saw jaehwan.

 

the boy was running towards his direction, hood over his head and arm shielding his face. minhyun notices he does not have a mask on, and is also completely soaked. minhyun starts to walk fast towards jaehwan, actually, he runs too, even dropping the umbrella in the process.

 

jaehwan hears the noise coming from the opposite end. he abruptly stops, shocked, and takes a look, wiping off the rain mixed with tears on his face, to see clearly. he notices a familiar figure, and damp, black hair as the man's hood blew off from running towards him. the man also took off his white mask, pulling it down under his chin.

 

jaehwan, even from a distance, knows it's minhyun. he almost weakened at the sight of him. he could've dropped to the ground if he wanted to, but instead, he continued running towards him, eyes blurrying from tears again.

 

they meet in the middle, bodies clashing together and jaehwan's arms are tightly hugging minhyun's. the younger burried his face in minhyun's chest, crying into him. minhyun could feel jaehwan's hands gripping unto his coat, harshly.

 

the elder frowns, as if feeling the pain jaehwan showed towards him. minhyun immediately wrapped his arms around jaehwan, holding his head tightly, hushing him. he buried his face into jaehwan's wet hair, kissing the top of his head, not giving a care in the world about getting soaked from jaehwan and/or the rain.

 

what's important right now is the man he's holding, that he's safe and found.

 

they stay like that for a while, finding warmth in each other despite the cold rain pouring on them. they knew they should let go and get into shelter, but neither of them could move, the want of them together, overtaking the thought of getting under a roof to warm.

 

maybe it's been THAT long since they've ever actually held each other like this, that they couldn't find theirselves letting go because they knew, if they let go, they would lose each other again. it was the fear of being lonely again, without each other's presence.

 

“baby,” minhyun whispered into jaehwan's ear. “baby tell me what's wrong.”

 

jaehwan teared up more, holding minhyun tighter. it's been so long since he's heard the elder's voice up close, and not througha screen or through the phone.

 

“jaehwannie,” minhyun called out, softly caressing the younger's hair. “my jaehwannie.”

 

jaehwan didn't want to answer, he just wanted to hear minhyun's honey voice just calling up to him, he loved how beautiful his name was everytime minhyun says it. although, he had to talk to minhyun, somehow.

 

jaehwan has so much things to tell him, so much to explain, too. so as much as he wanted to be in his embrace, he had to let go to look up at minhyun and talk.

 

the younger slowly pulled away, and minhyun immediately averted his eyes towards jaehwan's face. he noticed that jaehwan has been crying, his eyes were red and swollen, lips quivering from the cold, and cheeks frozen and wet.

 

jaehwan swallowed, opening his mouth to say something, but no words came out. instead, more tears came flowing down. dispite the rain, minhyun could see it clearly. so he brought up his hands and cupped jaehwan's cheeks, using his thumbs to wipe it dry.

 

“baby, please stop crying. i hate seeing you cry.” jaehwan could sense the sadness and worry in minhyun's tone, and he wished to take it all away from him, for jaehwan was alright, now that he was in minhyun's hold.

 

jaehwan took hold of the hands on his cheeks, pressing them tighter against his cheeks, leaning into them for warmth. he looked up to minhyun, directly in the eyes. “i missed you so much.” jaehwan began to tear up again.

 

he continued, “i had this dream, more of a nightmare, that you've forgotten me, and all our memories together. you were with someone else,” the younger sniffed. “i cried in my sleep, until i woke up, but i still cried. i wanted you to hold me, and tell me that everything was fine, to lull me back to sleep in your warmth, and your delicate hands to play with my hair like you always did, but—” jaehwan cried again.

 

“y-you weren't there...”

 

minhyun's heart dropped, eyes tearing up as well. if only jaehwan knew, how willing he was to give up everything he had now just to be with him forever with no restrictions and contracts and rules from anybody. he hated to see jaehwan cry, this was his ultimate weakness. his ball of sunshine turned into a raincloud, a sunflower withered.

 

at that moment, he hated himself, for not being there for jaehwan. he was mad at himself for having so much shortcomings as a boyfriend. he was so disappointed to find out he was the reason why this beautiful, young and precious man was crying in front of him.

 

“i c-couldn't,” jaehwan croaked. “i couldn't help myself but run to your dorm tonight. i was so scared that maybe my dream... was true.” the younger blinked out tears, and minhyun thought he looked like a baby. “all those nights before when i was on the verge to run out like this, to you, i just gave up tonight. i was so scared, hyung.”

 

minhyun wanted to melt for that was the first time tonight that jaehwan called him 'hyung'.

 

“minhyun hyung, i love you so much.” jaehwan's voice cracked at the end as he bursted into tears again.

 

minhyun brought his lips unto jaehwan's forehead, hugging him again. “i love you too, jaehwan-ah. don't ever think that i'm going to leave you, because i never will. i'm never going to forget you, either. jaehwan, you're unforgettable, if you only knew how much i think of you even if i'm not supposed to.” the elder's hand slithers down jaehwan's arm and intertwines their fingers together.

 

minhyun continues, “baby, i'm ready to give up everything i have just for me to be with you forever, to hold you as we sleep, to play with your hair, to kiss you goodnight, and all the in-betweens. with no one telling us to stop, to hide, or to separate us. you just need to tell me, anything you want, and i'll do it if it makes you happy.”

 

the elder can feel jaehwan smile against his chest, he pulls away. “hwang minhyun, i do not want you to give up your beautiful idol life just for us,” jaehwan giggles, and minhyun smiles fondly at the sight. “are you crazy?”

 

jaehwan brought up his hand to caress minhyun's cheek. “i just want you to kiss me, right now. is it too much to ask?”

 

minhyun scoffs, “of course, not.”

 

suddenly, jaehwan's on his tippy-toes, arms wrapped around minhyun's neck. the other has his arms in jaehwan's waist, supporting him. they crash their lips together, shutting their eyes closed, welcoming the electric feeling of each other's kisses.

 

they ignored everything around them, the pouring rain, the soaked clothes, the cold breeze— they were in their own world now. where they stayed warm and comfortable in each other's presence.

 

they both tilted their heads to the side, deepening the kiss. minhyun pushed in harder, he missed this, jaehwan's lips against his. he missed being this close to him, bodies pressed against each other, feeling nothing but the younger's warmth.

 

they pulled away, collecting their breaths. their foreheads stuck together, as they laughed and smiled at each other. they didn't mind the rain drops dripping down their faces, they were happy.

 

they were home.

 

after realization hitting that they were still under the rain, minhyun spoke up. “alright, jaehwannie, you're sleeping with me tonight.”

 

jaehwan smiled brightly, “okay, okay! let's go.” he cheered.

 

then, minhyun croutched in front of jaehwan. “what's this?” the younger asks, eyebrow raising in curiosity.

 

“hop on,” minhyun ushers. “i'm not letting you walk anymore after travelling this far from your dorm.”

 

jaehwan giggled and jumped onto minhyun's back. “am i not heavy?” he asks, sinking his head into minhyun's shoulders.

 

“you're as light as a feather.” minhyun smiles, reassuring to jaehwan that he was fine and that the dorm was not that far away from where they stood.

 

as they started to walk, the rain seemed to stop. now, it was just a slight drizzle and the street seemed to clear up. there were puddles everywhere and the cars that were parked were wet as well.

 

jaehwan held unto minhyun, not to tight for he didn't want to choke him, he kissed the elder on the cheek every once in a while. “i missed you soooo much.”

 

minhyun chuckles. “i noticed. is that why you keep wearing the same clothes as me in your photoshoots?”

 

jaehwan was taken aback, but he was smiling. “w-what! no!” he couldn't believe minhyun actually noticed that, he thought he wouldn't. eversince the disbanment day, and his solo promotions has started, jaehwan, himself, personally requested that he wanted to have the same style as his minhyun hyung (and maybe it really was because he missed him that much).

 

“i've seen so much photos, jaehwannie. also, the fans on twitter have been comparing it and added it as proof that we are dating.” minhyun giggles.

 

jaehwan joins in the giggling. “little do they know that what they're saying is true.”

 

“they'll know, eventually. after that dating ban is over, i'm going to scream it out to the whole wide world.” minhyun said proudly. “i love kim jaehwan!” he whisper-screamed. “kim jaehwan is mine forever!”

 

jaehwan's heart fluttered at how cute minhyun was acting right now. he wanted to scream it to the whole world, too, that he loved minhyun back as well. “i will wait for that day, hwang minhyun.”

 

———

 

after an hour, a warm shower, and a phone call with jisung, minhyun and jaehwan were in bed, tangled in each other's limbs, bodies close.

 

jaehwan breathed in minhyun's scent, he loved it so much. he fluttered his eyes shut, yawning.

 

minhyun brought his hand up to jaehwan's hair, playing with it. “jaehwan?” the younger hums. “please don't ever run away unexpectedly again, you worried so much people.”

 

“i know, hyung. i'm sorry.” jaehwan pouted. minhyun smiled at his cuteness and kissed the pout away.

 

“when you need me, just call me, anytime. if you want me by your side, just tell me, i'll be there.” minhyun smiles.

 

“you aren't always free. neither am i.” jaehwan points out.

 

“we'll find a way.” minhyun says. “we always do.”

 

jaehwan hums, snuggling into minhyun's neck. “hyung, i love you.”

 

minhyun kisses the crown of jaehwan's head. “jaehwan, i love you too, so much.”

 

(read: the next day, they both get a cold, which makes minhwan shippers earn another thing to add to their list of proof that they were dating.)

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)
> 
> you can scream at me or smth


End file.
